Haunted
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: the cullen's adopt. Who, why, and how will this effect them. Bella's is about 8 in the beginning of this story.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV- Haunting Past-

Flashback-

"_Shut Up Pip Squeak." My dad yelled. "When your brother or sister is born I am taking you am dumping you on th…" He started but stopped short when a blinding light came from the windshield. Then the sickly crunch and pain as the semi stopped on top of us. _

_End Flashback_

I screamed and woke with a start to the white walls of my room at the orphanage.

Jenna, my favorite volunteer, came in and comforted me, then when i was okay she asked:

" Guess what B?" she asked. She is the only one who I answer to when they call me that. Otherwise I like being called Bella.

"People are coming to adopt someone today just like every other day." I guessed. There had been people come in and out with the kids I knew, and I already lost hope.

"Yup, its those attractive ones that came in the other day." She said.

CPOV- (Carlisle)

We were going back to the orphanage to choose the human we were going to adopt. This is Edward's idea and Esme agreed right away. She wanted someone to take care of, someone that needed her. She has 5 "children" but they didn't need her to take care of them and she wanted that. I wished more than anything that I was able to give that but this was close enough. As we walked in we walked and looked at the girls that were playing with each other. Two however were fighting with each other, and the one with Mahogany with a teddy bear hand was trying to diffuse the situation.

"Anna stop that's Nicole's iPod give it back." She said.

"Shut Up pip Squeak." Said the one named Anna.

"I'm taller than you shrimp." She retorted with venom, but her eyes suddenly filled with pain and recognition as if someone said that to her not too long ago.

"Oh, shut up" said Anna. "No wonder your dad swerved in front of that semi. He wanted to get away from you." That girl went too far. The girl looked utterly shocked. She got over it quickly and brought her small fist back and let it snap forward hitting Anna and she fell backward holding her nose that was bleeding profusely. The girl who threw the punch ran out of the room and we followed after to make sure she's okay. When we got there we saw her throw herself on her bed and bury her face in her pillow and let herself go. The sobs that were escaping her mouth were heartbreaking. They were so full of the pain that her eyes showed after that Anna girl said Shut up Pip squeak.

Esme slowly walked up to the bed and put her hand on the girls shoulder. The girl visibly tensed, she didn't seem to trust people. I wondered what she'd been through because she seemed like she used to be so trusting and fun loving. My whole family seemed to be thinking the same thing especially Esme.

"Hi, honey my name is Esme. What's yours?" My wife asked gently.

"B-B-Bella." She stuttered.

EsmePOV-

She sat up and looked at me through the tears, and the emotion in her eyes broke my heart.

"Well, Bella. Do you want to come home with us?" Edward asked. Speaking for the first time.

"Are you sure you want me. I'm sure Nichole would fit in with you guys better. She isn't tainted."

"Tainted!" I gasped. No wonder she doesn't trust people she's so young and she's been hurt so bad.

"Yea, tainted or used which ever you want to use." Bella shrugged and wiped the last tear away.

"No, we want to adopt you." Emmett said walking up to her and when to put his oversized hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away and fell off the side of the bed. When Edward went to try to help her up she scooted back into a corner hugging her knees to her chest. She looked so scared of guys and I breifly wondered how many people "played" with her.

EPOV-

As I walked towards her she shrunk back into a corner, hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at me with a terrified expression. I looked her over and saw the brace on her left ankle.

"What happened to your ankle?" I asked quietly slowly moving forward towards her.

"I was in a car accident with my father and step mom and my dads seat was thrown back by the force of the collision pinning my legs so tightly that my ankle needs support for the rest of my life. (that actually can happen so... yea...) I slid closer to her and when I was close to her I asked her

"May I sit down?" motioning to the wall right beside her. I felt my families' eyes on me but I ignored them. For some reason I felt strange emotions toward this girl and I wanted to get to know her. She nodded her head just slightly. I sat and slowly put my hand on her knee in a comforting way. She looked up at me and I got lost in her deep brown orbs. When I finally found my voice I said the only thing that I could think of

"I'm sorry about your parents." I blurted out then slapped my hand on my forehead for bringing up a touchy subject for her. She grabbed my hand from my head and looked into my eyes. Molten gold to deep brown and said something that threw me, as well as my family, for a loop.

"I'm not… I'm glad, and don't beat yourself up... it's okay."


	2. History revealed

EsmePOV-

EsmePOV-

Bella had agreed to tell us her story while she was packing what few belongings she has. As she started recounting her story she sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Okay." She said as she took a deep breath.

BPOV-

"My dad was the leader of a group that is exactly like the free eagles." I saw the Cullen's draw in a breath and hold it in. Not like they need to breath anyway just like Elisabeth and 'Edward Sr.' don't need to (foreshadowing.) I guess they heard of what the free eagles do to their victims and how they dispose of them after they are no longer 'interesting.'

" I met people exactly like you when they came to the headquarters when I was 5 ½ and I learned everything about you" I whispered the next word "vampires" then I continued my story. "Their names were Elisabeth and Edward Masen." Edward head snapped up at that.

EPOV-

Did she just say that my parents were like me and I have never seen them since 1918. I couldn't help it I asked the question that popped into my head.

"Do you have a way of getting ahold of them?" She looked confused as to why I asked that.

" Well yeah, but why?" she asked.

"Those are my parents." I stated still slightly dazed. She pulled out her cell phone, typed in a number, and put it on speaker.

"Hello…Bella." A female voice asked.

"Yes Elisabeth, its me. Listen I am getting adopted and I want you to meet them, so can you get here soon?"

"Sure Edward and I will be there in ten minutes. You do know that it might be difficult for us… we still don't have control over our bloodlust."

"You don't have to worry about that. Slip into my window, besides they are exactly like you. Vegetarians."

"Oh, well okay will be there soon." My mother said and hung up. Bella put her phone in her pocket, and turned to my family and I and said.

"I'll tell you the rest of my story some other time. We sat and waited for my parents to come through the window and back into my life after close to a century. I must have been deep in my thoughts because it seemed like seconds after she hung up that there was a light knock on the window. Bella went up and unlocked it and slid it open. In came my parents and they looked the way they looked when I was human with slightly more angular features.

"Bella, honey how are… what happened to your ankle?" My father asked.

" Car accident remember" she said with a true smile that was so breathtakingly beautiful smile that knocked me breathless. "oh, Elisabeth, Edward this is Esme, Carlisle their mates, Alice, Jasper their mates, Emmett, Rosealie their mates and that is Edward your son" she said as she introduced my family.

My mother and father looked at me and…

**A/N: sorry for the wait, but I might not be able to update regularly for a few weeks. **

**Sorry about the cliffe, but I am having a huge writer's block. **


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV (Elisabeth)-

Did Bella just say that, that Edward boy was my son? Granted he looks familiar, but if he is my son then why don't I remember him. I remember taking care of a boy with striking Green eyes but… wait could this young man in front of me really be who Bella said he is my son. I have been feeling as if something or someone has been missing from my life.

EPOV-

My mother's thoughts hit me like a tidal wave that cut me deeply. My own mother didn't believe I was her son.

" I am your son. Mom it's me. Please believe me?" I begged.

"How do we know you're our son?" My father asked, that hurt more than I let show though Jasper knew what I was feeling.

"Here I'll show you, if you'll come to our house." I said, desperate.

"Liz, do you really think that I would hurt by telling you that what you wanted with all your soul is actually true. I would never do that." Bella said, close to tears at them doubting her.

"Oh, honey. We do believe you. It's just a shock." My mother said hugging Bella lightly. When she straightened up and walked slowly up to me. She stared at me for a while before asking me a question that confused me.

"Do you play the piano?"

"Yes. I compose my own songs. However I haven't finished the one I showed you before the influenza hit." I said.

"I think that might help me remember you. I am almost certain you are my son but I need to be sure. I couldn't go through the pain of finding this is a lie." She said her eyes flickering with an unrecognizable emotion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen. If I may…" Carlisle started. "This is your son. If you can trust anyone, trust me. I kept my promise."

"Dr. Cullen good to see you again." Said my father.

EPOV (Edward Sr.)-

When I took one look at the boy Bells claimed was my son I immediately recognized him. My son was alive. When I heard the conversation that my wife didn't recognize him I was shocked. When Dr. Cullen and Elisabeth had caught up I pulled Elisabeth to me and whispered in her ear so low that they couldn't hear I said:

"That is our son. I know you don't recognize him now but you will. It took me a second to recognize him myself.

Once the Cullen's signed the adoption papers we left for their house. When we got their my son immedialtely went to the parlor (don't remember where the piano was I Twilight. I can't look it up because I lent it to one of my friends) and played the song he started while human except that it was now finished. When he was done playing my wife looked like, that if she could cry she would be.

She ran to him and embraced him for the longest time whispering 'My boy' over and over. When they pulled apart my son walked up to me somewhat hesitantly and asked:

"Dad?"

"My son." I started embracing him in a hug. "Our family is now complete."


	4. Chapter 4

Previously- Haunted Ch. 3

"_Dad?"_

"_My son." I started embracing him in a hug. "Our family is now complete."_

Now- BPOV- Ch. 4

It's been a month since I was adopted by the Cullen's and I couldn't be happier. Edward and his parents have gotten closer. I still have yet to tell them the rest of my story. I'm afraid to. I know my fathers dead, but every time I think of telling them the rest of my story my father's voice pops up in my head saying,

'_You ever tell anyone I will rip off your fingers and feed them to you.' _I shivered.

I took a deep breath. We were moving in a couple of hours to a new city because people were getting suspicious of Car- I mean dad. It's still hard for me to believe that this beautiful family actually wanted me. Bella Swan, now Bella Cullen. The Cullen's are the best friends you could ever ask for. Edward and I sit and talk about music for hours. Emmett is teaching me how to defend myself which I've learned I'm surprisingly good at, despite fighting a vampire. He says that I can easily take down a human with the strength I'm gaining.

Jasper is teaching me about one of my favorite subjects, History. I've learned he was in the Civil War, fighting for the Southern cause. Alice is teaching me everything there is to know about fashion. Not my favorite subject but it's something to do when the rest of the family is out hunting. Rose is teaching me about cars. Carlisle is teaching me medicine, at my request. I help Esme with the baking she does for the food drives at school. I'm her guinea pig. I love all of them and want to learn anything and everything they want to teach me. Alice is also teaching me how to draw. I must admit I don't think I'm that good but the rest of them seem to think the exact opposite. They all say I could give Alice a run for her money. I guess I shouldn't bet against them. Elisabeth is teaching me the Piano and Edward Sr. is teaching me the guitar. The Cullen's and the Masen's were all downstairs playing some video game.

I swear sometime I think me heads about to explode, but it's definitely worth it to become even half as good as my family.

"Mom, can you come up here please. I ask at a normal level knowing, with her vampire hearing, that she would hear me. She was up there in a flash.

"What is it baby?" I unclasped the locket I got from my mother before she died, and handed it to her.

"It was my mother's. She told me to give it to the woman who makes me feel like her own daughter. I want you to have it because that's exactly how I feel when you're around me." If she could cry she would have rivers of tears running down her cheeks. She reached out and lightly grabbed it, putting it around her neck. I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me tightly, yet gently and was dry sobbing. I laid my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent that always made me feel calm. She smelled like vanilla. She released me and smiled her radiant smile, admiring the locket.

"It's beautiful Bella, but are you sure you want me to have it? Do you have anything from your mother?"

"Yes I want you to have it. You're the best mom anyone could ever have and I'm proud and so thankful you chose me to be your daughter, but no I don't have anything else of my birth mother's." She looked at me.

"Would you like to go get anything from of your mother's from your house before we move tonight?" I hesitated. Did I want to go back to that place that held so many horrible memories for me?

"I would, but I'm not sure I'll be able to be in there. I don't know if I could bear all the memories it holds for me." She nodded but stated,

"You want to leave all your mother's things there though? With those people?"

I shook my head fiercely. She grabbed my hand and we went down into the downstairs living room where she paused the game Emmet was playing.

"Mom?! Why did you do that?" She was about to answer but Edward beat her to it.

"she wants to know if any of us want to go to Bella's old house and help her get her mother's stuff out of there. I for one want to help my lil' sis." I smiled at him. He was the only one, besides Jasper, that can tell how I'm feeling without asking me. Jasper nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to." He said.

"So am I." Rose.

"Me too." Piped in Alice.

"Hellz yes." Emmett. Go figure.

"Yes" Edward Sr.

"Of course." Elisabeth.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. As he just got home from work. Mom went up to him and hugged him, before looking into his eyes asking,

"We all just agreed to go get Bella's mother's things from her old house. Do you want to come to?"

"Of course, but first if I may, where did you get this locket" he touched it lightly as it hung on her neck.

"It was Bella's mothers. Bella gave it to me. She said her mother told her to give it to the woman who made her feel like her own daughter." Her eyes got misty with tears that would never fall. He hugged her smiling at me over her shoulder. I blushed.

"Okay. Well if we're going to go get your mother's stuff we need to get going." Everyone nodded and piled into the cars heading toward my past.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"Okay. Well if we're going to go get your mother's stuff we need to get going." Everyone nodded and piled into the cars heading toward my past.

Now- BPOV-

As we pulled up in front of my parents house, I refuse to call it my home, I tensed. I knew I had to come get my mothers stuff, but I didn't want to be here. I was lifted out of the car by my teddy bear of a brother. I smiled at him, nuzzling my face into his neck, breathing in his brotherly scent. When he got to the front door, he knocked, and I held my breath. The door swung open, and I looked to se Anastasia in the doorway.

"Ana!" I exclaimed. Em put me down and I gave the older girl a hug. She lit up when she saw me.

"Belle." She hugged me back. "I was so worried about you. No one would tell me what happened to you. That's no different then normal, but still. You're my only friend here. Well was, I guess. These last 6 months have been horrible without you." I frowned and pulled away from her.

"I missed you too Ana, but what about Maegan, and Lissa?" She looked down.

"They're gone." My breath caught. They were killed? They were only 6-7.

"Oh no." I said, but then remembered why we were here.

"Ana, I don't want to get you in trouble, but do you know where they've kept my birth mom's stuff since she died?" She nodded.

Will you show us?" She looked behind me, as if just realizing there were other people there. Her eyes widened, and she scrambled backward. I ran to her and told her that they're the ones that adopted me after Charlie and Ruth died. Once she calmed down she motioned for us to followed her.

I went to take a step, but was picked up from behind. I squealed, and turned around to find my dad (Carlisle) holding me. I smiled at him, and laid my head on his shoulder while we walked. I watched the rooms go by, but as we walked by room triple 6, **(A/N: lol. 666. you'll see why) **I had flashback after flashback. I gasped and buried my face in my dad's neck.

"Bells?" he asked. "are you okay?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath, and asked him to put me down. He did, and I looked over to see Ana watching me as well as my family with eyes expressing she knew what I was remembering. I asked my dad to put me down, and I opened the door and was bombarded with the worst flashbacks imaginable.

I don't know how long we stood there, before Jasper came and gave me a hug. I hugged him back as tightly as a could whispering,

"This is the room where my mom was murdered right in front of me." I heard gasped from behind me, but didn't looked look up I just clung to Jasper tighter. He crushed me to him with all the strength, but not tight enough to hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

. He crushed me to him with all the strength, but not tight enough to hurt me.

Now- BPOV-

That was four year ago, and I have put most of my past where it belongs. In the past. It was hard. After going to my parents old house I had nightmares for a while, but with the love and support of my family I got through it, and am now happy healthy and in love with my "brother", not that he knew it.

"Ready bell?" I smiled as I heard Emmett come up behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm ready." I said, noting that he looked good in his jersey. He smiled, and picked me up. Running with me to the baseball field. This would be the first time I would get to see the Vampire version of baseball. Once we stopped I looked around as I was let down and saw we were in a clearing, Alice standing at the pitcher's mound and smiling at me as the teams were reiterated for my benefit.

They were about halfway through the game when Alice froze on the mound, having a vision, then everyone was around me and asking if we had time to get me out of here before "they" showed up. Alice was shaking her head.

"They'll be here in three seconds. " she said, then looked toward the bushes closest to us and out stepped three vampires. There was two males and a female that looked oddly familiar even though I was sure I had never seen this vampire before. I looked at all of them again, closer this time, and started when I recognized.

"mom?" I asked, everyone looked at me, with suprised faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-

"They'll be here in three seconds. " she said, then looked toward the bushes closest to us and out stepped three vampires. There was two males and a female that looked oddly familiar even though I was sure I had never seen this vampire before. I looked at all of them again, closer this time, and started when I recognized.

"mom?" I asked, everyone looked at me, with suprised faces.

Now-BPOV

My mom looked at me closely, I guess looking for something familiar about me. She must have found it because she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"oh, my bell-bug I have missed you so much. But how in the world did you escape?"

"I didn't Charlie and Ruth took me to the hospital with them so she could have her baby but on the way we got into an accident that killed them both an I went to an orphanage. But how are you here? I saw dad kill you." Just then I heard a throat clear and the blond male said:

"hate to break up this little reunion but Renee come here." He commanded my mom, and my mom looked like she was having trouble staying in one spot and not running to him. I looked at Emmett and mothed 'mind control'


End file.
